


The first new Unity Day

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, On the ring, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: “She was willing to die to save me.” Emori’s words came out of nowhere.Its the anniversary of that day. The day when a wave of radiation destroyed everything. The day they left earth and came to live in space. The day they left her behind.This fic is basically me giving clarke what she deserves - a thanks.#IShipClarke





	The first new Unity Day

“She was willing to die to save me.” Emori’s words came out of nowhere.

It was the first anniversary of the Praimfaya, ant the seven were gathered in the main control room. To celebrate surviving the end of the world. No one really felt like celebrating though the absence of the eighth member too pronounced too obvious to let anyone be happy about anything.

They had spent the last year on the ring in relative peace. There was too much to do they had to set up the algae farm, do repairs, make sure nothing blew up from residual damage that undocking of the Ark had caused. Raven had gotten right to it inspecting the damage figuring out a way to make it better directing everyone to salvage materials. Monty had gotten to working on the algae farm, his hands never fully healed and he had trouble doing precision work but Harper helped him, her training as medic came in handy when steady hands were needed. Bellamy did whatever he could working himself to the bone everyday either helping Raven or making sure the farm was going to be completed on time or making sure everyone was taking enough rest (ironic and hypocritical).

Today everyone had silently agreed to take rest and enjoy the anniversary, but no one seemed to be enjoying it.

“Clarke,” Emori clarified and it was the first time anyone had said the name out loud since they had landed on the ring, “she took the night blood injection and was ready to go into the radiation chamber in my place.”

Murphy moved as if to say that it wasn’t her place to be in that chamber, but before he could Emori continued, “I had made them kill an innocent man I was the logical choice and they were going to inject me with it but she took it instead. To save me. Because she considered me her people. No one had done that for me before.”

“I bear it so they don’t have to, ” Raven spoke up. Everyone’s gaze turned to her and no one noticed Bellamy’s hands clench around the cup he was holding. “That’s what she said right before she injected herself with the vial.”

“She gave up her suit for me,” Echo contributed. “I had killed so many of her friends, her people but when I needed it she gave up her own protection so that I might survive, why did she do that?”

No one answered, no one had an answer.

“She drank the spirit,” Raven said. Everyone looked at her in bewilderment not understanding what she meant. “the vodka that supposedly was poisoned, she chugged it without a care for herself.”

“She gave Finn an easy death.” Raven mumbled. “And God I gave her so much flak for that always, telling her that choosing who lived and died was her specialty, as if she ever wanted to bear it. As if she wanted that role, as if she hadn’t done, was doing everything to keep everyone alive. God I was a dick.”

“I was a dick too,” Monty said. “When I read that list out on the loudspeaker, I was a dick too.”

“She was always thinking about us you know even when she was broken, ” to everyone’s surprise it was Murphy who said it. “You know when Lexa died, hit by a bullet meant for her, passed away in her arms. I had only seen my mother be that distraught before. But a few hours later she was up negotiating for Arcadians’ safety.”

“She saved me everyday, gave me forgiveness when I didn’t deserve it but wanted it, needed it. The first time she saved me I couldn’t stop staring at her, this princess who sang to a dying guy, didn’t shy away and stayed with him until death took him, this warrior who had the strength to give him the mercy of a swift death and take the blemish of ending a life on her soul.”

“She was crazy, as crazy as one can be, ” Murphy said again to everyone’s surprise. “Took an A.I. that could fry her brain in an instant and left me to make sure she didn’t die. Left her life in the hands of a cockroach.”

Raven flinched a little at the reminder of the words she had said to him about a lifetime ago, but the pain in her leg was a reminder that her words though harsh were true for her. “I never saw her laugh. Does anyone remember if she ever laughed.”

Everyone shook their heads no one could remember if they had ever seen her laugh or even smile, then they looked towards Bellamy. He sighed and closed his eyes bringing up the image from his memories “The only time I remember her laughing is from our unity day on the ground. She was so light that day, she laughed once at a joke I had cracked, I can’t remember what I had said I can only remember her face, so bright and happy.” Bellamy sighed wistfully, “I never saw that expression on her again.”

Everyone was silent for a long time going over everything that had been said.

Bellamy let out a sigh and reached into his pocket to pull out something. A crinkled paper appeared in his hands, “I found this a few days after we docked, in the med bay.” He flattened the paper in the middle of the group so everyone could see. It was a drawing of a creek. It was beautiful.

“Who drew this?” Echo asked, “it’s beautiful reminds me of home.” Even Emori looked perplexed and longing. Though she had fared much better than the warrior in space she still missed the Earth.

“Our princess had an aptitude for drawing, she must have drawn this from her imagination, her ideal image of the ground.”

“To Clarke, to our Princess!” Harper said raising her glass and everyone followed suit.

The day ended like that everyone discussing their stories of Clarke honoring the warrior who gave her own life to make sure they reached to safety.

Little did they know down on the ground Clarke was doing the same, sharing her stories of those separated to a little girl, her little _natblida._


End file.
